By She-Hulk's Side
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dyrin stands up for Jennifer when some people seem ungrateful that she saved them. Written by guestsurprise per request of Nicochan11. I only posted it for them. :)


**Nicochan11 asked guestsurprise, who owns Dyrin, for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **She-Hulk and Hulk belong to Marvel. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **By She-Hulk's Side**

Dyrin was as angry as any young teenager could be. He angrily stared hard at people who were criticizing Jennifer after she just saved their homes!

"What kind of woman is she?" A woman sneered.

"How is it that she can turn green and then turn normal?" Another man scoffed.

"She is a threat just like that other Hulk monster!" Another person growled.

"ENOUGH!" Dyrin screamed. Jennifer looked at him in surprise. She was almost done transforming from her She-Hulk phase, but was more focused on the young teen than herself.

"What do you mean enough?! She's a monster!" The man growled.

"You people are so ungrateful! She just saved you all!" Dyrin yelled.

"Dyrin…easy…," Jennifer coaxed, now back to normal and standing in the midst of the people in her purple and white swimming suit-like uniform.

"You guys have no idea how much she fought for you all and how much she cares! She just defeated Titania and The Abomination!"

"But…,"

"No buts! If you all are just going to see her as a monster than, maybe you don't deserve to be saved at all!" Dyrin yelled.

"Dyrin, calm down. It's okay." Jennifer coaxed, now walking up behind him and running her hands through her now brown hair.

"No, it's not okay, Jennifer! If these people only see you as a monster, than maybe next time when Titania is on the loose, you should let THEM defeat her!" Dyrin snapped at them. The people sat quietly and looked at each other in fear. No one besides She-Hulk or the Hulk had a chance against a strong woman like Titania!

"Well, maybe we were a little harsh," the woman said quickly.

"A little harsh? I think she deserves an apology!"

"I won't apologize to a creature!" The man growled.

Angry, Dyrin was about to say something else until Jennifer placed a hand gently over his mouth and turned him to face her.  
"Dyrin…that's enough now."

"B-But…," he sputtered out.

"Shhhh, I said enough now, honey." She said gently, now leading him to the car. Once they were inside the vehicle, she drove away, leaving the people with a lot to think about.

* * *

 _Back at the house…_

"Why didn't you let me set them straight?!" Dyrin protested, following her to the kitchen.

"Oh, stop worrying so much. You defended me and I thank you for that, honey, but people are gonna be themselves. Whether they accept me or not is their problem. What matters most is that I am able to defend those that I love." Jennifer smiled, now placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Dyrin just sighed and ran a hand through his own hair and stared at her.

"Well, if you say so."

"Yes I do. Now c'mon. Let's have some hot chocolate and watch that new movie on!"

"K," Dyrin chuckled.

"But first, let me get my slippers from my room." She said, now walking into her bedroom. Jennifer noticed that somehow her slippers were all the way under her bed. Sighing, she got down and crawled gently under the bed to get them. Wondering why Jennifer was taking a bit, Dyrin walked in her room and saw her halfway under the bed and her legs were sticking out. Feeling mischievous, Dyrin knelt down and began tickling her vulnerable legs and feet.

"HEY! Dyrin, no!" She giggled, now gently kicking her legs and feet.

"Oh are you ticklish?" He chuckled.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HONEY C'MON!" She laughed, now feeling him gently grab her feet. "Hey! No! Not my feet, Dyrin, no tickling!" She laughed.

"Tickle, tickle," he laughed, getting a kick out of it.

"DYRIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA STAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP LEHEHEHEHEHEHT GOHOHOHOHOOHHOOHOHOH!" She laughed, now wiggling her feet and toes helplessly trying to get him to let her go. Jennifer then pulled her legs from his grip and slid out from the bed and pinned him down and tickled him back. However, she got the worst of it because her purple and white uniform was like a swimsuit, so she was vulnerable. After a few minutes, they both stopped the playful assault.

"Thanks, Jennifer." Dyrin said gently.

"For what?" She asked.

"For being like an older sister to me or like a…mom." He said softly.

"Dyrin, it is my pleasure. I love you and nothing will ever change that." She said, now gently hugging the teen.

"I love you too. It just feels good to be with someone who really cares about me. Thanks for letting me be a part of your family. Dyrin grinned.

"It wasn't an option! You were going to be a part of my family even if I had to tickle you for hours to convince you." She laughed, now gently poking him. "Now, let's go and have some fun! The movie will start soon!"

Dyrin smiled the biggest smile and followed her into the other room. She was the best sister/mother that he could have ever asked for!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you liked it, Nicochan11! This was for you.**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
